When the levee breaks
by Lois87
Summary: My take on Season 7. Features my OFC Alexandra who shows up one day to help the Winchesters with their Leviathan problem. Summary sucks. Please read and review. This story will be either Sam/OFC or Dean/OFC. It s up to you guys!


**A/N. This is my spin on season 7. This story will not feature any rewrites, so I´m relying on your reviews. It takes place just after the boys escaped Sioux Falls General.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. My OFC Alexandra Thomson however belongs to me.**

Cryin' won't help you, prayin' won't do you no good,  
>Now, cryin' won't help you, prayin' won't do you no good,<br>When the levee breaks, mama, you got to move.

**Whitefish, Montana. Rufus's Cabin. Alexandra's POV.**

There I was in the middle of nowhere, stomping through the woods and looking for the guys that were supposedly the only ones capable of helping me with my mission.

I let out a sigh as the cabin they were hiding out in finally came into view. Silently I made my way up the stairs and knocked on the door. Hearing whispers and the sound of several guns being cocked, I knew what kind of welcome to expect.

"Seriously guys, I don´t have all day. Just so you know, I´m here to help." Rolling my eyes, I finally kicked the door in. Crossing my arms in front of my chest, I walked into the cabin and stopped once the three hunters came into sight with their guns pointing right at me. "Now, that´s not how you greet a woman."

"Who the hell are you? What do you want?" The eldest wearing a trucker cap demanded.

"I´m a stripper. Man candy over there hired me." I said pointing at the tallest of the trio, which caused the other one to smirk briefly. "My name is Alexandra and I´m here to help you with your Leviathan problem."

"Bullshit. Do you really think we´re going to believe you just like that?" The spiky haired one said with his green eyes fixated on my blue ones.

"Hey Grampa, hand me some holy water." I said and he tossed me a little flask. Unscrewing the flask, I put it to my mouth and took a big gulp out of it. "Eew, this tastes like shit. Couldn´t you have at least given me some fresh holy water?"

"So you´re not demon. How do we know you´re not something else?"

"You got a silver knife on you man candy?" He nodded. I pulled my sleeve up and held my forearm out to him. "Cut me. Just make sure it won´t leave a scar because then I´ll have to whoop your ass."

Man candy pulled out a knife and approached me. He gripped my arm and cut it. "No black goo, just blood. She´s clear."

"I told you." Pulling a clean tissue out, I pressed it to the cut. "How about we sit down now and talk business? The leviathans are not going to go away on their own."

The old one nodded to the others and they all put away their guns. We sat down and started talking.

"You said you´re here to help with the leviathans. Care to share how you´re planning on doing that?" Damn, that spiky haired hottie definitely had no manners.

"Unless you want me to refer to you as shorty, man candy and Grampa, how about some names?"

"Fine." He sighed in annoyance. "I´m Dean, this is my brother Sam and that´s our friend Bobby. Now sweetheart, enough for the chit chat. Spill whatever you´ve got to say. Are you a hunter?"

"I wouldn´t say I´m your average hunter per se, although you´d probably call me that. Ever heard of a slayer?"

"You´ve gotta be shitting me." Dean cocked an eye brow at me. "Please don´t tell me you´re a real life Buffy the vampire slayer."

"Ha-ha, very funny. First of all I´m way hotter and I kick more ass than her. And no, I´m not some lame vampire slayer or lunatic who thinks she is one." I said glaring at him for a second. "Let´s just say that my speciality are leviathans."

"Yeah, right and I´m Batman." Dean retorted sarcastically.

"Gee, really? I kinda took you for cat woman. How about you let me finish now Dean-o?" He was about to retort but a glare from Bobby shut him up. "When god locked away the leviathans he created a supreme being who would be able to take care of them if they were ever to escape purgatory. He then had the grand idea to choose one of his first humans to receive the essence of that supreme being. That very person was once of my ancestors. The essence has been passed on through the generations and has now chosen me."

"So even if we were to believe your story, which is absolutely crazy by the way, why don´t you tell us where you´ve been when the shit hit the fan in the first place? If you have this essence you must have powers of some sort that could have prevented it."

"I was in a coma, asshole. Courtesy of Raphael. Him and his angel buddies slaughtered my entire family but for some reason they couldn´t kill me, which didn´t stop them from roughing me up enough to put me in a coma." I paused a second to fight the tears I felt building up in the corners of my eyes. "I have always had powers but they weren't strong enough to go against a group of archangels by myself. Believe me, I tried."

"Kid, don´t take this the wrong way but if you weren´t able to take on arch angels, how on earth will you take on the leviathans?"

"The essence in me is kind of like what grace is to an angel. It´s a source of power to which I only had limited access back then. But now that the leviathans are free.."

"You have full access." Sam finished.

"Exactly. Their escape was also what woke me up from my coma." I pulled a photo out of my pocket and handed it to them. "That dagger on the photo has been stolen from my family and I need it back. I need it to trap the bastards in it, so that I can lock them back up for good."

"So you can´t even kill them?" Dean challenged. "One hell of a slayer you are."

"Okay. You know what smartass? Apparently you have a better plan, so I´ll leave you to it." I stood up. "Good luck."

"Alexandra, please." Sam pleaded. "Just ignore my idiot brother."

"Sam? What the hell?"

"Just shut up, son!" Bobby ordered.

"Thank you." I sat down again. "I might not know how to kill them and if it´s even possible but there is one thing I´m certain of. I can kick their ass and I have every intention of doing so before I send them back. Are you in or not?"

"Yes." Sam and Bobby agreed in unison.

"Hell no!" Dean protested. "She comes bursting in here and tells us the story about how she can take on the leviathans and we are just going to believe her like that? How do we even now she is for real?"

"Hello? I´m in the room if you haven´t noticed. And if you really wanted to know if I´m for real, all you had to do was ask." I smiled and flicked my wrist casually which caused Dean to fly out of his seat and smash against the nearest wall. "Happy now?"

"Ow, son of a bitch!" He cursed as he rubbed his aching head.

"You asked for it." I smirked. "And FYI that wasn´t even that hard so stop being such a baby."

Sam and Bobby chuckled silently. "She has a point Dean. You asked for it."

"So what other powers do you have?"

"I´m telekinetic which you could probably tell by the little demonstration Dean kindly volunteered for." I smirked. "I might not look the part but I´m stronger and faster than you three put together."

"Yeah, right." Dean coughed.

"Want to volunteer for another demonstration Dean-o? I'm game if you are."

"Nah thanks, I´m good."

"Now how about you pack up your stuff and come with me? We have got a dagger to find."

**A/N. So what do you think? I´m also planning to hook Alex up with one of the boys. The vote is up to you. By the way I based Alex´s looks on Amber Heard but with dark brown hair. You will learn more about her in the next chapters which will be written in both her and a general POV. xLois**


End file.
